


What Is Dead May Never Die

by drakaryss



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Post-Battle of Winterfell, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Turns out Theon didn't die so far from the sea after all.





	What Is Dead May Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Bad depictions of war, kinda sad, suuuper short
> 
> A/N: Theon stans, how we doing?

The silence was almost unbearable for Y/N as she waited in the crypts, her hand wrapped tightly around a dagger. She waited for the wights to become re-animated and charge at them again, finishing them off once and for all. However, that never happened. As soon as the doors to the crypts opened, Y/N, Sansa, and Tyrion led everyone that survived away from the damp stone. Away from the death they had been promised to be safe from. The scene in front of them was not any better.

Corpses of the soldiers who fought valiantly to protect those whom they loved lay motionless along with the dead, littering the grounds, the cracks on the stones trickling with blood. Wounded soldiers were being transported back inside to the citadel to be tended to, the sounds of pained groans, crackling fire, and loud sobs filling the eerie atmosphere. The sky, once grey and cloudy, had lost all clouds, the yellow and pink hues of the sunrise slowly creeping in through the Godswood,

The Godswood.

Theon.

Y/N’s brain suddenly kicked into overdrive as she took off, stepping over debris and swerving past rushing medics and soldiers until she reached the Godswood, finding it devoid of life. With a frustrated huff, she looked around, her heart stopping as she finally noticed all the corpses on the holy ground, stomach churning. Something was wrong. She could feel it. With careful steps, Y/N began to look among the dead, looking for her betrothed. The closer she stepped to the Weirwood tree, the worse the sense of dread and sorrow grew, until she finally saw him on the cold ground, a broken spear protruding from his stomach.

A gasp was caught in the back of her throat as she barreled towards him, almost tripping over the body of Alys Karstark. She collapsed on her knees, her hands hovering over the spear embedded in her lover’s chest. She couldn’t find the strength to touch him, almost as if she were afraid of hurting him in some way. Instead, she held her hands to her chest, her body trembling.

“Don’t weep for me, my lady. If I die, I die knowing it was protecting those I love.”

Those had been his last words to her, and wiping away her tears, she’d be damned if she didn’t honor them. Y/N carefully cradled his head in her lap, moving his hair away from his face and pulling a glass vial from her breast. She opened it, tilting it and letting the droplets of salt water drip onto Theon’s face. Once empty, she set it aside and closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his.

“Let Theon your servant be born again from the sea, as you were. Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel.”

Opening her eyes, let out a deep, shaky sigh and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips.

“What is dead may never die.”


End file.
